Bruised
by OctoberSky1031
Summary: Phoenix makes a mistake and it sends Maya away. She comes back a completely different person. Will Phoenix be able to crack her indifferent and hateful facade? Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She stared out the window, it was just another day in the office, Nick in the other room most likely staring out the window as well. She stared up at the window attached to the Gatewater Hotel, the window in which the women who accused her of murder once stood. She shook her head and turned back to the desk, her head turning to the blank television screen. It was a quiet day in the office.

He shook his head, staring at the place he had first saw her, her hands wanting to touch but too afraid of the consequences, her big brown eyes filled with tears, her unique way of dress. He leaned his head back, against the deeply stained cabinets staring up at the ceiling. A sigh escaped his lips. It was a quiet day in the office.

Little did the two know it wasn't as quiet down at the precinct, especially for Detective Dick Gumshoe, his booming voice shouting orders, people rushing around to follow them. He shook his head as he looked over the case file. Dropping the file on his desk, his eyes diverted back to the bold faced print on the top of the paper ** Victim: Jake Marshall.**

Edgeworth paced his office, his hands rolling in and out of fists, he knew it was coming, and it terrified him. He finally thought he had rid himself of the name. He stopped when his eyes wandered to the his mahogany desk, the card, a light purple color, and white as well, only the size of a card from a deck of playing cards that donned a conch shell. A deep sigh left his lips "Shelley De Killer." He shook his head and began pacing again.

(A/N: Actually originally this was meant to bring Shelley De Killer back, and as I wrote it the story evolved into something a little different. I don't know how to create confliction with the first and second chapter intact, so basically the first and part of the second chapter is filler for the rest of the story….but…I think it takes a decently interesting twist…sorry about the first and part of the second chapter…but I needed it, and I think that Ema is going to be in this story…but the first and second chapter are kind of annoying. Oh and, 3-5 never took place…more or less this story is where it is meant to fit. The end. Comments are appreciated.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The phone rang,. Both of them answering the phone. His voice echoed through the receiver "Hello?" She spoke "Nick? You're in the other room why are you calling?" her voice confused. Another voice rang through, almost cutting her off "Excuse me? But is this Wright & Co. Law Offices?" Phoenix shook his head "Maya…I answered the phone just like you. Don't be silly." She pouted "Right Nick. Yes sir, this is indeed Wright & Co. Law Offices. This is Maya…" Phoenix butted it "And Phoenix." Annoyed Maya spoke once more "at your service." The young women took a few moments to take in the two "Well, Yes. I know that. This is Ema…Ema Skye. I've been accused of…well murder." Maya stayed on the other line, slightly confused, while Phoenix spoke "Ema?" He paused "What happened?" He finally asked. After discussing the facts, Phoenix, of course, agreed to be her lawyer.

After putting the phone down Phoenix entered where Maya was sitting she looked up at him "Whose Ema?" She asked somewhat softly. Phoenix looked down at her and smiled "Oh, Ema, she was the young women whose sister I helped right after you left. Don't you remember my letter?" Maya looked up and smiled "Nick, that over two years ago! I can barely remember a month ago." She smiled, though as soon as Phoenix turned his back her smile fell. She remembered so much, her sisters death, her being accused of killing her sister and killing Dr. Grey, and then being kidnapped. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathed inward, smiled and followed behind Phoenix, to catch the bus to get to the detention center.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on the window until she looked up and see Phoenix and a younger women stumble through the door. Her grimace grew into a smile as she declared "Finally! Mr. Wright! Over here." She sat up, and stared at Phoenix through the glass, as he sat down and the young women sat at his left. "Did I interrupt?" She spoke, Phoenix looked at her confused "W-What?" He asked, she gestured toward Maya "You two weren't on a date were you?" Phoenix turned a ripe shade of red and shook his head "N-N-No! Ema, this is my assistant Maya." Ema looked up at the young girl. Maya tilted her head to the side and raised her hand in greeting "Hi." She nodded, a small blush on her face but not one as fierce as Phoenix was wearing. Ema looked at the two and then found a happy medium between the two "Jake Marshall was killed, and I was the one that found him…They also found a card near his body, it had a shell on it." Phoenix looked up at Ema in that moment. Maya's faced paled a significant amount and looked at the floor bringing her fingers to touch her lips "Will you excuse me for a moment?" She did not wait for a response she was already out the door to the room and into the hall. Ema looked at Phoenix "What was that about?" She asked, somewhat hesitant. Phoenix looked up "The calling card is from Shelley De Killer. De Killer is an assassin. A while ago Maya was kidnapped by him as leverage…I was to win a case or she would have been killed." He sighed. The two sat in silence for a moment before Ema spoke "I see. So they believe it was me who hired Shelley?"

She slid down the wall, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she thought she had rid herself of De Killer. It had taken so much to hide her fear, her hate and her broken heart. She heard someone clear their voice, the cultured affluent voice of a certain prosecutor "Miss. Fey?" She closed her eyes tightly to rid herself of the tears threatening to fall. "Yes?" She said looked up, her eyes growing double in size "Mr. Edgeworth!" She said surprised.

Edgeworth looking down at the young girl, she was usually so smiley, so happy. He sighed "You heard then?" She looked up at him as he offered a hand to help her up, shaking her head, he closed his eyes with a inward sigh "About De Killer." She nodded. He looked at her "One moment. I'll be right back." Edgeworth walked passed the semi-stunned girl and spoke to the guard "You must release Ms. Skye, there was no supportive evidence, falsely arrested. " And with that he was away, back to the young women distressed staring blankly at the ground "Ms. Fey?" Her eyes looked up, she looked lost, slightly broken "I'm sorry. What do you want Mr. Edgeworth?" she managed a smile, he did not know how she even put it on her face "Let's go get some ice cream." He stated, which made her smile widen ever so slightly.

The buzz of the detention center doors rang as the door clicked open and Ema emerged from the steel "Well then Mr. Wright, I suppose I won't need your help after all. The prosecutors office has realized their blunder and let me go." She smiled. He sighed in relief "Although I do need the money, I am glad to see I am not helping another friend who is falsely accused of murder." he grinned, he looked at her as her stomach grumbled and laughed "How about we grab some food and take it back to the offices?" Ema smiled and nodded enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She sighed "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth." Edgeworth shook his head "Call me Miles." Maya looked up and smiled "Then it that case call me Maya.." She laughed slightly, tears slightly in her eyes as she looked at her ice cream cone. Edgeworth looked at her "You like him…don't you?" he said. Maya looked up at him "W-Who?" She said in reply. Edgeworth scoffed "Phoenix Wright." Maya's face flushed "N-No...What would make you say something like that?" Edgeworth found himself trying not to laugh "Because, Maya, It's no that hard to figure out. I saw the card you drew on." She brought her fingers to her lips in shock "Miles…It's more difficult than that now. He doesn't like me like that. I'm his mentors baby sister. The crazy, immature assistant he hired because he felt bad for me." Edgeworth shook his head "I don't think that is true."

They walked down the street fast food joint bags in their hands. Ema turned to Phoenix and laughed slightly "You really do like her, don't you?" Phoenix shook his head and blushed fiercely "N-N-No! I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed. She laughed "Dork. I didn't even say who I was talking about and you assumed correctly." He laughed nervously "Y-Yes. I-I like her. B-B-But...But, she could never like me like that." Ema shook her head "I don't understand." she said her face knit with thought. He shrugged "I've never conveyed any type of emotion other than completely annoyed…She must think I hate her." He said. Ema shook her head "Then Mr. Wright, I think you should do the right thing and tell her how you feel." Phoenix looked at her "What if that ruins everything we have?" He sighed opening the door to the office.

Edgeworth looked at her "If you don't like who you are right now…why don't you leave for a while…Like I did…" He trailed off. She looked at him "Miles Edgeworth. That's not a bad idea. Get away from it all…Change, Learn." she sighed "But…I don't have vast amounts of money at my fingertips. I can't just leave and come back when I want to." Edgeworth looked at her "I could help. I have enough money to help." A look of indifference on his face as she looked up at him and shook her head her brow knit "Why?" She asked, he shrugged "You helped me. You stood up for in court and you helped me change." he said, her words about learning to smile still echoing through his thoughts ,a small quirky awkward grin on his face. She nodded "What are we going to do?" He gave that awkward smile once again and explained what he would do.

They sat their laughing over their slightly cold cheeseburgers. He looked up "How is forensics going?" He grinned at her "Oh, great!" She said sounding excited like Maya "It's perfect, I am going abroad soon to further my studies!" she said excitedly. As she stood up to throw her garbage away she caught way of the clock "Oh!" She said surprised "I have to be going, I have a class." Phoenix stood "Oh, we wouldn't want you to miss that." He laughed.

Maya crossed the street waving goodbye to Miles, although she would see him soon enough. As she got close enough to see the Office she saw the door open and she saw Phoenix and Ema exit, and she felt her heart drop as she saw them laugh and hug. _What is that girl doing with him? Why are they hugging?_ Maya immediately thought. As she got closer she heard Ema say "Thank you for Dinner, Nick." Maya's heart dropped, Nick? That was her endearing name for him. She felt her blood boil and her heart drop, she felt actual jealous.

Once the girl was gone from the vicinity she quickly approached "Nick!" She said somewhat angrily, her cheeks slightly puffed "What was that!" She said to see his eyes widen with shock. She glared "What! Did I finally catch you with a girl?! Why didn't you just tell me?" He shook his head "Maya…wait…" She shook her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes "I can't believe you." His mouth opened and it just came out "Why are you so jealous we're not dating! Even if I do pay for all your meals! And by all your meals I mean ALL your god damn meals!!!! You mooch off of my and my popularity! You can't even handle your spirit medium abilities!!" He snapped his hands to his lips to stop himself from letting anymore anger and stress out. Both Maya's hands found their way quickly to her lips "I can't believe you. You know what Phoenix Wright! If you didn't want me to be here then you should have let me know. At least I know the truth now! I'll go." She turned and hurriedly began to walk away, as she heard him call out her name she began to run faster than she had ever had, and she was gone.

Phoenix slammed the door to the office "What did I just do…" He flopped himself on the couch in the office, putting his head in his hands. "Maya…Please…Please forgive me. I didn't mean it…I don't even know why it came out."

She ran as fast as she could and as far as she could until she reached the court house and the prosecutors office. She stopped to catch her breath, slowly walking up the stairs to the prosecutors office and knocking on the door she heard his voice once more "Yes?" She closed her eyes and opened the door "Miles." She said, her voice strong, her eyes read differently, she hadn't let one tear fall. He looked up "Maya?" He said in surprised "What are you doing here?" She looked at him "I think I need to leave tonight. On a Red Eye." She cleared her throat "I don't have anything. No bags. Nothing. I am not bringing anything with me. That's the end of it. I need to make a few calls and I'll be ready to go." Miles shook his head "Maya…What happened?" She snapped her head towards him "Nothing Miles. Exactly that….Nothing, and I need to leave." He nodded "I'll have it all arranged."

He made calls as did she, and before she knew it, Maya was sitting on a plane. Babies crying around her, the sounds of the attendants helping people. She looked out the window for a moment and then looked forward at the front of the plane. She did not want anything to do with the name or the person Phoenix Wright right now. She was bitter, and broken hearted.

After a long plane ride she exited, looking around signs and voices in a foreign language spoke. She looked around and saw her, the women, tapping her food impatiently. "Mrs. V…" She was cut off but the snappy voice "You foolish fool. You're late."

**I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised (bruised)  
And don't fly fast  
Oh pilot, can you help me?  
Can you make this last?  
This plane is all I've got, so keep it steady now  
'Cause every inch you see is bruised  
Bruised, bruised.**

(Bruised - Jack's Mannequin)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Her eyes wandered the streets, she was possibly the only women or man for that matter with raven colored hair, her blue eyes pristine and shining, yet they still held a darkness, a hurt that few would understand. She looked different, makeup on her face, her hair no longer held with beads, or with her hair half held up in a folded bun. Instead her raven locks flowed down her back with a slight wave to it, her hands pushed slightly to the side. In place of her ridiculous Medium outfit replaced were dark denim jeans, black leather boots and a white blouse that highlighted her curves and her porcelain skin. She rushed her purse pouncing slightly, she was late, which was unacceptable. She finally reached the same airport she arrived in a year ago. She rushed toward the gates where she was meant to meet him. She saw him sitting on a bench "Miles!" She yelled. He looked up and his eyes grew wide "Maya?" He said shocked "Holy…Shit." He said, blushing slightly at his language. She laughed "Well, Miles, it's been a while. I'm planning on back. But I wanted to see you before I left. I know you would be back home, but I don't know. I wanted to see you here first." He stood and hugged her "Maya…It's not good…back home…" She shook her head "Lets not right now…"

She tapped her food impatiently until the door swung open "Sorry we're late Franziska." She snapped "You foolish fool! Why are you foolishly late! You know how much I respect people who are on time." Maya looked up at Franziska who sighed "Oh, Stop. Food slightly cold because you were foolishly late…Again." She sighed, sitting down. They sat down for lunch, sitting in silence for few moments. "Nice to see you Franziska." Edgeworth spoke, she gave a curt polite nod "And you too, Miles."

Maya with a delicate manner began to eat. Although it looked as though she had lost weight it was apparent that she was well kept after. Her new clothes, evidence of makeup and manicure was evidence to support Miles's theory; Franziska Von Karma had not tortured the young girl sitting close to him at lunch. Franziska spoke "After lunch Maya will pack her things and be ready to return with you tonight." Miles nodded. Maya looked up as Edgeworth spoke "Back at home…" before he could finish Maya cut him off yet politely by raising her hand to stop him from speaking "I have no home." Edgeworth gave a curt nod and cleared his throat "There is a banquet, or gala event for the Prosecutors office and Precinct…and I am inviting to go as my escort as a sort of coming out." Maya nodded "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth. I would be honored to attend with you."

Phoenix sat in the office, tears streaming down his face, his hair more spiky in all direction instead of directly back as if he lost the effort to do it every morning. The exceedingly younger women burst through the door "Mr. Nick!" her high pitched voice spoke "You have to get up! You can't live like this anymore! Stop living the past." He looked up at the girl and sighed "Pearly…I appreciate you coming down here from your Master position at the Kurain Village and Channeling School, but I just…want to die." He sighed. Pearl Fey, the master of the Kurain channeling technique (Thanks to the calls Maya made) shook her head "Mr. Nick…you need to get up, get your hair done and change into that black tux of yours because you are going to the banquet you received the invite for…" Phoenix closed his eyes and shook his head, opening his eyes he heard her familiar voice "Phoenix." She said sternly, looking up at his teacher Mia Fey where Pearl once stood he sighed "Yes Mia." The women slammed her hands down on the desk "You are going to that banquet if I have to call Gumshoe and get you to come." Phoenix looked up "Fine...I'll go out." Phoenix had been like that since Maya Fey had left a year ago. At first he could not accept it, which might have been better because when he did he became more than despondent, he basically became a potato, a shell of a person, because the sunshine in his life was gone.

She touched the silky fabric of the dress, closing her eyes for a moment she heard a voice "You know…you hurt a lot of.." She put her hand up and she turned to see Edgeworth leaning into the frame of the door "Save it Miles. Does it look like I 100 care?" She said abhorrently. He looked at her shocked "Maya…I don't know if you've changed for the better, but you've changed." He pushed himself away from the frame and left her. She felt tears pour down her cheeks, she hadn't changed, she was still there, but underneath she was broken and using anger and indifference to hide it. She wiped her face and applied eyeliner and mascara, and pale lipstick. She stared at herself in the mirror, her hair half up in an elegant French twist falling into delicate waves, her black dress had a large slit leading up her creamy thigh showing, the low back was barely seen because of her long hair, and her black heels, were extremely high and made her almost the same height of that of Miles Edgeworth, who was dashing in his perfect black tuxedo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He stepped out of the cab and walked up the stairs adorned with the velvety red carpet, looking toward the lights from the Hotel in which the banquet was held at. He swore silently, cursing Pearls and Mia for convincing him to go. He looked clean cut, and healthy, but inside he was dying. He opened the door and looked around, hearing the booming voice of a certain detective "Hey! It's You! Harry Butz, the killer." the scruffy detective joked, but Phoenix did not even crack a smile "Hey Detective." He sighed. Detective Gumshoe had a sad pout grow on his face "What happened to you , Pal?" He sighed.

Their arms linked Miles and Maya walked up the stairs, looking like an amazing and perfect power couple, although the slight look on Maya's face said it all, they were more like brother and sister. The way they looked at each other. The doors opened and almost all men's eyes fell on Maya, she looked like a goddess, jealous glares from women and men gazing wantingly at her. She smirked "Ah, Miles, this place hasn't changed." she laughed. He shook his head "No, it hasn't. Has it." He grinned at her as her arm slipped away.

She walked toward the bar, and leaned against the bar, men turned and looked at her, and she felt a slight blush of her cheeks, she felt herself still like a little kid, although her steely indifferent mood. She ordered a coke, a simple non alcoholic drink, and turned around, her elbows leaning against the bar, her lips pursed tightly, her eyes wandering the room.

Gumshoe and Phoenix's mouths fell open when the young beauty walked in on Edgeworth's arm. Gumshoe grinned "Go talk to her, Pal." The scruffy detective insisted, but Phoenix refused to move until the man pushed him forcefully, instead of landing towards the women he swayed himself to fall conveniently in front of Edgeworth, who looked him up and down "Ah, Wright…" he paused "I did not think you'd show tonight." Phoenix nodded for a moment and then looked at the women at the bar, and Edgeworth eyed him. "Why don't you go speak to her?" He asked. Phoenix turned his head and shrugged "Ehh…" He managed out, looking lost. Edgeworth shook his head "Go. You blubbering idiot." Though Edgeworth knew Phoenix did not recognize her.

He slowly walked up to her, her recognizing him immediately her face froze over, although she just wanted to cry she would not let herself. He looked up at her and spoke "Hi. I'm…" She cut him of "Phoenix Wright." She sneered. He looked at her, feeling like him stomach had knotted "You know my name?" She took a sip of her coke and set it down next to her, looking up at him she grinned and suddenly she got a child like grin on her face and clasped her hands together "Oh, Mr. Nick. How could…" Her voice slowly changing from the way she previously spoke to the voice full of hate, and anger she was addressing him in "…you forget me?" She gave him a slightly snarly half smile. His mouth dropped, his heart stopped "M-M-M-Maya?" He stuttered out. Her teeth gritted together as she walked past him, and towards the door, Miles not bothering to stop her, she was set up in a very nice apartment near his and the Wright Law Offices.

She walked down the stairs as he closed the door "Maya! Wait!" He said stuttering ever so slightly, chills running through his body. She turned around and found herself extremely close to his body, she pushed him back slightly "Mr. Wright. I can only ask you kindly to leave me the fuck alone." He shook his head "You left after meaningless dribble spilled out of my mouth. How is that hardly fair! Without so much as a goodbye or anything!" She snapped at him "Don't even talk to me about fair! I work for you for years without pay only asking for a burger and you snap at me, and feel like it's my fault?" She backed away slowly "Phoenix. You broke my heart! I loved you more than anything and everything...do you know how much it hurt to hear those words come from you..." She shook her head as he tried to speak "May..." She snapped "No Phoenix. I don't even know why I came tonight." He spoke at a whisper "You don't know how much I loved you, how much I **love **you. From the moment I met you.." Her jaw closed tightly she turned and walked toward a cab waiting on the street, her head turned slightly, "I am still mending my first broken heart Phoenix. I can't handle another one..." She closed the door to the cab and just slid it, and he watched as she turned and stared at him and her cab left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

His eyes grew cold for a moment, muttering something only meant for his ears as he walked back inside and with a slightly childish stop to his walk advanced toward Edgeworth. Shaking his head he wanted to grab Edgeworth, smirky smile and everything else and slam him into the wall. He spoke "Edgeworth." Edgeworth turned to look at him "Wright." Phoenix looked at him "We need to talk." Edgeworth gave a quick, curt, slightly impolite nod and walked in the direction of his office, Phoenix following in tow.

Once they reached the office, Pheonix glared daggers and the other man, and quickly threw a decently good round house punch at the man who fell back onto his desk in surprise "Wright! What the hell was that for?" Wright shook his head and looked like steam was going to shoot out of his ears at any moment "You knew where she was this whole time and you kept her from me! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you know how many months I spent depressed? I thought I could trust you." Edgeworth licked the blood from the coner of his mouth and rolled his eyes "Wright." He paused to think "I am sorry. I should not have done what I did because it did not help her at all. I brought her back to face her problems and I think only you can fix them." Edgeworth held his jaw slightly and rubbed it wincing in pain at the decently good punch Phoenix threw. Phoenix stopped and contemplated what Edgeworth had said for a moment "I should not have said those things, and I should not have hid my feelings.." he sighed, sitting himself down at Edgeworth's desk for a moment, covering his face in frustration. Edgeworth shook his head "Of Course you did."

She walked inside the lush, luxurious entrance to her apartment complex, the bellman giving her welcome she just walked past him, not stopping much to acknowledge his presense. Walking toward her apartment door she stopped for a moment and turned her head looking at the empty hall, opening the door she walked inside and turn on the light. Closing her eyes as she threw the small bag she was carrying on the side table and before she knew it she was crying. She closed her eyes and immediately a scream emmited from her lips, it was not a painful scream, in a way it was, it was more frustration. She began tearing things apart, until everything was in shambles, she curled herself up into and wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew he had saved her, on several occasions, she wanted to think at the time that he was showing affection for her, but she also knew that Mia wanted him to take care of her. And this Ema girl, was her replacement for a while, maybe Ema and Nick had a thing, she didn't know. And what hurt her even more was if she had stopped to listen to phoenix before she ran off, maybe he would have told her that he loved her, and she would not feel as broken as she did. It wasn't that she was mad at him now, she was more mad at herself, and to strong, or stupid to tell Phoenix that she wasn't mad anymore.

Edgeworths cell phone lit up the dark office where him and Phoenix were talking and looking down at the caller I.D with a frown he put his finger up "One moment please Wright." He said, walking over and sending a glance back at Phoenix. And nodded into the phone as he spoke "Okay...I'll be right there." He closed his cellular phone and sighed "Wright, I have to go, there's been a small problem." He walked down the stairs, seeing Wright peer out of his office and turned his head ever so slightly "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave, Wright." And with that he turned the corner and was gone.

She felt hands wrap around her and she flinched away slightly, but she heard his voice "Maya." Edgeworth spoke, his voice thick, yet hushed. She closed her eyes and sighed "I'm sorry." she paused and whispered again "I am so so sorry." But he hushed her "Maya, what did you do?" He said turning his body so his arm was around her so that the apartment was easier to see. It looked as though an epic battle had taken place, and it had. Maya versus the World, it wasn't Maya versus Phoenix anymore. And it was her and the apartent that each ended up a little hurt, Maya with several bruises on her arms and legs, and the apartment messy. The lights off and no noise exacept for the sounds from outside and their breathing. She closed her eyes for a moment and then stood, She would not allow for someone to see her weak, she had taken care of herself for most of her life, she did not need someone there for her all the time. Miles left on the ground looking up at her she suddenly look composed and calm, her voice breaking the silence "I'll clean up tommarow, do a little shopping and look for a job." Her voice wavered ever so slightly but after clearing her throat it was gone. He shook his head and sighed, Phoenix needed to do something and do that something fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She ran her hand across her sweaty brow as she jogged down the street, she had spent the whole morning cleaning her apartment which she tore apart the night before, but now it looked more like it was meant for her. She jogged quickly up the stairs and stopped at her door to pick up the newspaper, when she walked in she immediately dropped the news paper, her hands flying to her lips in surprise, Edgeworth turned around from looking at the room and gave a cocking grin "Someone is jumpy." She shook her head "You need to stop popping up randomly." She spoke slightly out of breath and slightly annoyed, dropping the paper down on the glass table that was shining in the light from outside. The light from the day brough the room out. It had decently tall ceilings, and dark wood floors, and the walls were a rich color of plum. The living room was decent sized, fit for two with leather furniture and a medium sized television, and a balcony looking out at the city. With a small counter diving the kitchen from the living room, the kitchen was well equipped with all the necessities for cooking and eating. To the left of the living room and kitchen was the bedroom. The wood pannels on the floor traveling into the room, the furniture mocked the wood, and there was a vanity with a mirror, things already scattered from Maya's use, the bed freshly made had deep plum colored pillows and sheets, with a dark turquoise duvet cover. Attached to the bedroom was a lush bathroom, with a bath tub, a shower and large mirrors everywhere. It was fit for two maybe three people, but Maya lived there all on her own. Edgeworth looked at her "I was hoping you would come and assist me around the office today." She looked at him and paused "Give me a few moments to change and then I will go with you." She disappeared into the bedroom.

He actually woke up, on time, and brushed his teeth, took a shower, dressed himself in that amazingly blue suit of him thanks to the tide detergent he used everyday, and spiked his hair which took a decently long time. He walked three blocks, took the subway and a bus to the office where he opened the door and found the empty, quiet, dark office waiting for him. This dampened his happiness by a bit, but knew he had to find a way to make her smile for him again.

He tapped his foot and called "Maya?" He was annoyed more than anything else, she said give her a few moments, then Edgeworth finally heard Maya's somewhat cold voice, it sent chills through his spine, it was so much like Franziska. She walked out, a black flowy skirt and black pumps, a deep plum color. Black kohl and mascara highlighting her eyes and simply chap stick on her lips, her hair let lose and hanging down her back and the sides of her face. "Yes?" She said, grabbing her bag and she turned and opened the door, looking at him like he was dumb and let a subtle laugh escape her lips "What Edgey? Cat got your tongue buddy?" He closed his eyes and sighed, sounding annoyed he spoke "Just walk." She bobbed her head ever so slightly from left to right and grinned rudely "Lead the way." He led her out to his red car sitting on the curb waiting for them. As they sat in silence he looked over at her looking out at the window, he wanted to help her but he knew deep down he had helped ruin her, letting her run away from her problems instead of face them, and only her and Phoenix could fix that.

Franziska walked up to the door at Wright & Co. Law Offices, she shook her head earnestly and opened the door. She didn't speak she just pulled at the ends of her black gloves nervously and held the manila colored envelope in her hand, she heard the calm yet sad voice of Mr. Phoenix Wright "One Second, I'll be right with you." She licked her lips and a grimace formed on her face when she saw the lawyers in the suit's shocked face "M-Mrs. Von Karma?" He paused and closed his eyes in thought for a moment "Mrs. Von Karma, What is it you want?" He questioned carefully, keeping close eye of her hand flexing around the black leather braided handle of her long tailed whip. She forcefully handed him the envolope "Here." She said, allowing him to take it before turning to leave "Good Day Mr. Wright."

He looked at her to dumbstruck to say anything as he opened the manila folder and peered inside, there were four items. A card about the size of one from that of a deck of cards, a small post-it note, a folded up peice of stationary and a picture that was glossy and the back of it said DG, LB, MF, MF, ME, PW Victory!. He looked at the envelope for a few moments and then sat down at the desk Maya once sat at. And poured the contents of the envelope onto the desk and stared at the photo on top, it was the most important trial of his life the picture caused him to put his hand to his mouth to muffle his gasp, they all looked so blissfully happy, except Edgeworth who never looked happy. He noticed the post-it and picked it up in his hand. it read;

_[iDear Mr. Phoenix Wright._

_This is a series of things I found left either at the scene of a crime or left in Maya's room. I think they quite possibly could be the most foolish items that fool left but they might be the most foolishly important items that might help you. Treasure her, Mr. Phoenix Wright, if you don't you are the mere foolish fool that I unfoolishly thought you are. You need to show her she does not need to do everything on her own._

_F. Von Karma[/i_

He picked up the folded peice of lilac stationary and realized it was another letter, but written by a differen hand. Small tears trickled down his cheeks as he picked up the last item, and flipped it over, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw the distinct symbol of Shelley De Killer and then saw ontop of it drawn as part of it his picture. He closed his eyes for a while, realizing that she thought of him the whole time, while being starved all she thought about was him. He dialed the number of Edgeworth and left a message, he had to see her.

She shuffled papers around the office, glancing over every once in a while at Edgeworth who was sitting staring at some papers on his desk. He didn't look up at her when he spoke, but kept his eyes on the papers "Why do you hate him so much?" She looked up at her, her hair falling over her face a little "I don't." She said simply. His eyes closed as he awaited her answer his eyes snapped open in surprise "Then, why all the dramatic?" He asked, now confused more than ever. She looked up and sat down on his desk "Dramatics?" She paused "Well, I suppose I was mad at him at first, and now it's more..." she paused, taking a long while to say something, as if she was searching for the right word "Fear." She finally said, sliding off the desk and walking to answer the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Maya left to quickly use the restroom before they went out for dinner, he silently thought to himself, but frightened out of his thoughts by a voice, a very familiar female voice "Mr. Miles Edgeworth." Looking up, he caugh way of her white lab coat, her chocolate hair, the goggles on top of her head that looked like they were ment to be there. He stood up straight and a small, genuine smile formed on his face "Ms. Ema Skye." He grinned, putting his hands flat on the desk. She walked towards him, looking significantly older than the last time he had seen her. There was silence for a few moments, and then Maya walked in with her head down speaking instead of looking "Miles..." She looked up and stopped herself "Oh, Excuse me, I am sorry." Miles chuckled slightly and shook his head "Maya...his is Em.." But he was cut off by Maya "Ema Skye. I've heard about through letters and I do believe we've met once before." Edgeworth found himself blushing ever so slightly, knowing he mentioned her in his letters to Maya. Ema stared at Maya for a few moments, and her brow furrowed as she remembered the cheery and smiley girl she had met before she felt as though she was older but now, in Maya's current state, it was obvious even by one year that Maya was older. "Yes." Ema smiled "We have met." She looked at Edgeworth and grinned "Ready to go." Maya looked up "Go where?" She cocked her head, surprised by the girls comfort with herself and Edgeworth. Edgeworth nodded "Well, Dinner..." Maya paused for a minute "I'm still not used to the time change." She manged a smile.

He walked up to the resturaunt, adjusting the top button of his white button up suit. He walked into the restaurant and got a table for four, sitting down he ordered a simple water and then he felt a breeze of cold air, looking up the door opened and Edgeworth, Maya, and Ema had entered. Edgeworth spoke "Over there." With a look up from looking at the ground a look of surprise grew on Maya's face. She looked upset but sat down next to him none the less. Phoenix looked up and smiled "Edgeworth, Ema, Maya..." He said. Edgeworth grinned a cocky grin "Wright." Ema smiled "Hey Phoenix." Maya nodded "Mr. Wright." She said in acknowledgement, Ema slightly winced at this, she knew it hurt Phoenix when Maya was indifferent, and Ema knew at the end of the night she would walk away with Miles and Maya would be walked home by Phoenix. They sat in silence, until Phoenix looked up "Slow day today." He said. Edgeworth nodded "Yeah, decently quiet." Maya didn't say a word, she didn't know what to say, slowly she was realizing that she abandoned Nick.

Edgeworth dabbed the corners of his mouth as he finished eating "Well, that was good." He grinned and looked over at Ema who winked at him "Well, Here's my part of the bill and Ema's." He said putting down enough money to pay for everyone, with that he stood and helped Ema get on her jacket. Maya whose mouth dropped open and tried to speak "W-W-Wai..." But it was cut off by Edgeworth "We'll see you two tommarow." Edgeworth winked, and with his arm around Ema's shoulders dissappeared from the restaurant. Edgeworth grinned as they got outside and Ema laughed "Well, maybe now they'll fix everything. Only when their forced." She smiled, "So, Edgeworth, How have you been?" She questioned. He looked at her for a moment and nodded "I have been better and I have been worse. What about you?" He actually smiled. She grinned "Much better, although I'm still struggling with the forensics, but I love it enough to stay with it." Miles nodded "That what I love about you." She looked up surprised "What?" He looked down quickly "Uh...Oh...Nothing." He said softly, a blush spreading across his face.

Phoenix looked over at Maya and spoke softly "Come on Maya, talk to me." Maya looked up at Phoenix and closed her eyes for a moment, she found herself fighting tears "Hi Phoenix." She said, trying to sound as friendly as possible, she wanted to be as nice as possible, but she felt like being nice to him now would make it look like she needed him, and she knew she didn't. Phoenix nodded at the waiter who took the signicant amount of money off the table and nodded "Thank you Sir, Have a good night." And with that the waiter was away. Maya was already slipping on her jacket when Phoenix spoke "How about I walk home with you?" He asked. Maya looked up and him in awe, how could he possibly be as nice as he was being after she had been so disgustingly horrible to him, she looked down and blushed, nodding. He gave a grin, it was like they were meeting for the first time again, and to him it felt so good.


End file.
